Don't Knock It Until You've Tried It
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When The Doctor tries to get his daughter, Lia to try to eat his favourite meal, fish fingers and custard, she refuses straight away. But The Doctor isn't one for giving up...


When The Doctor tries to get his daughter, Lia to try to eat his favourite meal, fish fingers and custard, she refuses straight away. But The Doctor isn't one for giving up...

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic apart from Lia. The others belong to the BBC :(

Lia Song stared at her father, The Doctor, like he was crazy. After watching him run madly around the TARDIS kitchen, putting something in the oven and nearly tripping over in his haste to pour something into a bowl waiting on the nearby counter, she wondered what he was up to. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

When The Doctor pulled what he was cooking out of the oven, almost burning his hand on the hot tray which made her giggle silently, he put the contents of the tray onto a TARDIS blue plate. He then grabbed a tin on the shelf and poured it quickly into the bowl, spilling some of it on the floor.

Lia watched as he slowly walked over to her where she was sat at the table, carrying the bowl and plate in his hands. When he placed the items in front of her, a mischevious smile on his face, Lia looked at him in disgust.

"What in the name of sanity is this?" she asked, prodding the orange rectangular objects sitting proudly on the plate and dipping a finger in the bowl of yellow liquid. She put a finger in her mouth and shuddered at the taste, which made The Doctor smirk.

"It's fish fingers and custard, of course!" he said, running a hand through his raggedy hair and staring at his daughter in bewilderment. "Its my favourite meal."

Lia rolled her eyes, which was a lot like her mother did when her father repeated things more than what was necessary. She had heard the story of when her dad met her grandmother for the first time and made her cook several foods, such as bacon and beans until he found what he liked, plenty of times. So many times in fact, it felt like she had lived it herself. It didn't help that The Doctor kept telling her, over and over again.

"I know it's your favourite meal, Dad. Mum knows that, Gran and Grandad knows that. Even Queen Nefertiti of Egypt knows that!" She pulled the plate towards her slightly. "Why are you giving it to me?"

The Doctor looked at her in an 'isn't it obvious?' way. A look which Lia found very, very annoying. Grinning at her, he picked up a fish finger and dipped it carefully in the custard, until it was gleaming yellow. "I want you to try it."

Lia immediately pushed the plate away as far as possible as if it replused her. "No way, Dad. I am not eating fish fingers and custard! It's vile and horrible."

The Doctor put the fish finger held in his hand closer to Lia's mouth, forcing her to clamp her hands over it to stop the disgusting item from getting in. He smiled at her reaction and started to wave the fish finger in front of her, teasingly.

"How do you know it's horrible if you've never tried it?" The Doctor said, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. "You can't tell if something is horrible if you've never had it before. It doesn't make sense!"

Lia raised her hands down from her mouth slowly, putting them on the table in front of her incase she needed to protect herself again. "I know it's vile as fish fingers and custard don't go together at all. Fish fingers are savoury and custard is sweet. Plus, it has lumps in it! I will not try it and you can't make me!"

Just as Lia was about to run to the console room to get her mother to rescue her, The Doctor jumped up and grabbed Lia by the waist, making her squeal in surprise. Forcing her back into her seat, he attempted to get her to hold the fish finger, but she held her hand limply by her side. When that failed, he tried to put the fish finger in her mouth again.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" he asked, the fish finger making yellow marks on her cheek. Lia didn't answer him. She just sat there, hoping if she didn't react, he would go away and annoy her mother like he usually did. But The Doctor wasn't one for giving up.

Smirking, he dangled the custard dripping item in front of her eyes, almost as if he was trying to hypnotise her. "Come on, Amelia. You know you want to!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Lia just glared at him, batting away the fish finger, hating him using her full name. "No!"

The Doctor sighed and put the fish finger down on the plate in frustration. Lia was so stubborn like her mother, it was unbeliveable. She always had to have her own way and he didn't think it was fair. So he decided to bargain with her. He knew she couldn't resist it when he made a compromise.

"I'll tell you what." he said, picking up the fish finger again and holding it between his fingers. "If you try it for me, I'll make your mother try it too."

Lia raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe that would happen in a million years. "Mum would never agree to that. She thinks it is as disgusting as I do!"

The Doctor tried but failed to hide a smile that crept upon his lips. "She will if there's something in it for her."

Lia crossed as arms as she listened to her father. "Like what?"

The Doctor felt his face flush as red as his beloved Fez. He couldn't meet Lia's brown eyes as he muttered "Spoilers."

Lia's eyes widened in horror as she caught on to what he meant. "Yuck! Thats more vile than the fish fingers and custard. I really don't need to know that!" Sighing, she held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll taste it. But don't blame me if I'm ill all over the TARDIS console."

The Doctor smiled in agreement as he watched his little girl take the fish finger from him and lift it gingerly to her face. Gagging slightly at the custard, she took a deep breath and popped a bit of it into her mouth.

The Doctor laughed as he saw Lia chew in surprise. He rested his chin in his hands as he watched her finish her mouthful. "Nice?"

Lia wiped the crumbs away with the sleeve of her top and shook her head. The Doctor continued to stare at her, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. After a few minutes, a small smile crept on her face, though she tried hard not to.

"OK, I take it back. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be!" she said, putting half of the fish finger back on the plate.

The Doctor gave her a smug look and ruffled her brown locks. "See, don't knock it until you've tried it!"

Lia flicked the remainder of the fish finger at her father, hating that he was right. "It's not going to be my favourite food ever. Custard still makes me want to gag. But I won't tease you whenever you eat it again."

Lia remembered her compromise with The Doctor and laughed. "It's Mum's turn to try it now. We did have a deal. And you should never break them. Rule 708. You said so yourself."

The Doctor gasped as if he forgot. "You, Lia Song, are absolutely right." He moved his chair closer to her. "She'll hate it, won't she?"

Lia smirked and nodded. "I could almost say that was a certainty." She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face and neither could The Doctor. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Giving each other an evil grin, they shot up from their seats, grabbed the plate and bowl, and ran towards the console room.

"Oh, River..."

I'm sorry I haven't written any fanfics for a couple of days. I've been suffering from writer's block :(

I hope this drabble is ok :)

Amy x


End file.
